A Story like HIS
by ABHICHARM
Summary: After a while I looked in the mirror and realized... wow after all those hurts, scars, and bruises, I really made it through. I survived that which was supposed to kill me. So I straightened my crown and walked away like a warrior...
1. Chapter 1

Hii everyone..! This not story, just introduction about my story. As I said before I will post the first chapter of my story on Aditya sir's birthday i.e. on 21 July.. Till then it's characters intro..

 **CHARACTERS INTRO...**

 **MAIN CHARACTER:**

 **SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET** : He is one of the best officer of CID Mumbai. Sharpshooter and brain of CID. Right hand of ACP Pradyuman. He is a silent and reserved person but life made him strict and tough. He has made a shell around himself and no one has permission to enter inside his heart. He is open only in front of his best friend Daya. He has closed his heart for any type of feeling but in real he is afraid to loss his two most beautiful relations as he has nothing else in his life to loss...

 **o-o-o-o**

 **SIDE CHARACTERS:**

 **SENIOR INSPECTOR DAYA:** One of the best officer of CID. He is an orphan. Very sentimental and soft hearted person. Best friend of Abhijeet. Betrayed in love and heartbroken for two times.

 **ACP PRADYUMAN:** Head of CID. Mumbai. Killed his own son in an encounter. Consider Abhijeet and Daya as his sons. Very tough from outside but soft and caring from inside.

 **DR SALUNKHE:** Forensic head of CID Mumbai. Best friend of ACP Praduman. NEVER married. Has a mysterious girlfriend. Consider Dr Tarika as his daughter.

 **DR. TARIKA:** Forensic assistant in CID Mumbai. Best friends with Purvi and Shreya. Good friend with Daya. Loves Abhijeet.

 **o-o-o-o**

 **OTHER CHARACTERS:**

 **ARVIND:** Senior inspector of CID. Father of Abhijeet. A best shooter of CID. A reserved and silent cop.

 **SANDHYA:** Wife of Arvind and mother of Abhijeet. Loving and caring women. Housewife.

 **Madhav** : Senior inspector of CID. Good friend of Arvind. Helpful and fun loving person.

 **ACP AJINKYA:** Head of CID Mumbai. Very talented and tough cop of CID.

 **Kaveri** : Junior inspector of CID. Considers Sandhya as her elder sister.

 **o-o-o-o**

 **Author's Note:** As mentioned above this is not story. This story won't be only on duo or abhirika. The story rotates around Abhijeet. But I will include both duo and abhirika scenes. No bashing. I will include some scenes from the episodes of CID or some will be totally mine. There may be a little dareya but no other couples as the story is about important thing is that though the idea of the story mine, I am inspired by many other writers of the story. I will consider their names as the story proceeds.

 **o-o-o-o**

 **PROLOGUE:**

It was complete dark in the room. It seemed like no one was there. But no someone was there... in pain, hurt from inside, who was completely shattered, who thought that she had no reason to live aware of the fact that someone who made her think like that gave her the reason to live... but no... when she needed him the most he was not there. HE didn't fulfil his responsibility. But is it true..? She knows that it she can't think so because he did fulfil his responsibility and she should be proud of him...

She was sitting on the bed in front of cradle holding it's string in her hand and slowly swinging the cradle. She was wearing a full sleeved blue simple salwar kameez with her dupatta lying on bed besides her.

She was lost in her thoughts. The sweet memories of the time they spent together, the plans they decided for their future, the promises they made... the time when the first came to know that they are going to become parents... this made her smile. Her smile vanished when the painful memories of last week came in her mind. She had tried everything in her power to get rid of those horrible memories but of no use. She couldn't forget him. how could she..? When his exact copy, his ansh was in front of her... she just couldn't.. she can't... She was crying silently looking at the face which was having same smile he had..

"nahi.. main aise kamjor nahi par sakti. muse strong hona hoga. Mere bacche ke liye. hamare bacche ke liye... " She wiped her face came out of bed and moved towards the soul which was sleeping peacefully inside the cradle. She picked him in her hands and gently hugged him to sooth herself. A little creature was silently absorbing his mother's tears and giving her strength same way he would do in future for his loved ones. He was getting ready to be firm and hard to digest the stones life would serve him from the age of a week...

After some time she relaxed a bit, pulled her son from her hug and saw him flashing most beautiful smile looking in her mother's eyes assuring her that I will be always there with you whatever may happen... She kissed him on his forehead and lied him down on the bed. She started humming a lullaby and soon little soul went to his dreamland. She covered him properly and slowly got up to move but her dress got stuck in something. She looked back and saw that her son was holding her dress tightly in small fist. She smiled to herself, bent down and very softly removed her dress from that small yet firm grip.

She was sitting on a chair near the bed, took a pen in her hand and started writing something in her diary.

 **21 July 1968**

 **9:30 am**

Whatever I could hear was the sound of nurse who was tightly holding my hands and rubbing them. I was totally exhausted and tired. My whole energy was drained and there was no use of doctor's encouraging voice as my stock of energy, my beloved husband was not with.. I was assured by whore CID team including ACP sir on whom I used to trust a lot that he was safe and was coming to me as soon as possible. I was hearing this sentence from last 1 week but he didn't came and I was getting lost the passing minute. For some time I lost the hope to live but again their encouraging voices...

Today also I am surprised that how I came out from that painful time. May that was the time when you took your first breath or that was your first cry.. or that was your first smile.. or that was your expressive eyes.. You gave me a reason to live my soul...

I was happiest person in the world when I first saw you. I wanted your father to be with me at that time. When everyone was coming to see me in my room, my eyes were searching for him.. I asked ACP sir once again though I knew the answer and ACP sir lowered his head. This made me shiver like hell... I hold you tightly in my arms and let a drop of tear slip from my eyes...

.

.

Thank you for reading..

See you soon...


	2. Chapter 2

_**On your birthday I wish for you that whatever you want most in life, it comes to you, just the way you imagined it,**_

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_ _ADITYA SIR..._**

* * *

 **A/n: Hello.. Thank you for encouraging me to write this story.. This is for Aditya sir's birthday.. The idea is completely mine but inspired from: DUO MRF, DREAMFANFIC, PALAK96 and all of you who gave me their precious reviews...**

 **Now enjoy the reading...**

 **India**

 **Mumbai**

 **CID Bureau**

 **11:00 am**

"Lekin sir..."

An aged person having frustration on face replied as :Dekho **Madhav** , mey sab samajhta hun. lekin mey bhi majbur hun..

But Senior insp of CID was not at all happy with this decision pleaded his boss :Sir ap kam se kam try to kijiye .. kuch na kuch toh hul nikal hi ayega..

 **ACP** **Ajinkya** with helpless tone : Maine koshish ki thi, tum ne bhi to dekha na..

Madhav tensely : magar sir uska iss vakt yahan rehena bohot jaruri hey!

"tum logon ke rehte mujhe yahan ki koi chinta nahi hey, Madhav" A firm voice came from the door. Sir mereliye meri duty sub se pehle hey. aur ye bat **Sandhya** bhi acchese janti hey. Ap mujhe sirf itna bataiye ki mujhe nikalna kab hey.."

ACP : Dekho **Arvind** , may ye bat acche se janta hun ki tum apni duty ko apni first priority mante ho aur vaise bhi iss mission pe jane ke liye kisi senior officer ki jarurat hey or HQ ne khas tumhe iss mission ke liye appoint kiya hey.. Magar ye bohot hi high profile case hey aur risk factor bhi bohot jyada hey.

Tension was clearly visible on **ACP** **Ajinkya's** face.

ACP : Maine HQ se bat ki thi tumhare bareme.. Magar unhonne kaha ki iss case par pahlese tum hi kam kar rahe the issliye ab bhi tum hi isse age handle kar sakte ho. aur tumhare parivar ki suraksha ki jimmedari desh ki sarkar leti hey.

Arvind was much relax now.

He with small smile softly : Sir apne to meri sari pareshani dur kar di. Ab mey bina kisi chinta ke apne mission pe ja sakta hun. Ap muse case ke details samjha dijiye."

ACP sighed deeply with :"thik hey tum mere cabin me aa jao." saying so acp moved to his cabin and ashutosh after assuring sudhir by eyes too followed his boss to his cabin.

 **Arvind's** **Residence**

 **4:15 pm**

Sandhya while cleaning the mess:"suniye, meyne apki bag bhar di hey.. ap apna saman check kar lijiye. kuch reh na jaye..

Arvind surprisingly: Are tum ne ku taklif ki? mey kar leta apne ap..

Sandhya shook her head dissapointedly with: Haan aur bad me (imitating Arvind) 'Sandhya mera badge kaha hey? sandhya meri black jacket nahi mil rahi.. dhud do na' vageyra vageyra... suru ho jaye ga...

Arvind sheepishly: haan to tumhare jaysi samajhdar beevi ho to mujhe kuch karne ki jarurat hi nahi hey"

Sandhya looked at Arvind with shocked expression with: Achha to ap sirf mujhse kam karvana chahte hey aur khud aram se bethna chahte hey?

abhi se ye haal hey to pata nahi bad me kya hoga..." Sandhya frowned.

Arvind while taking helpless sigh: Vaise Sandhya man to mera bhi nahi kar raha hey tumhe aise akele chod ke jane ka.. magar ye duty..

Sandhya took Arvind's hands in hers and calmly: aisa ku keh rahe hey ap? apke liye apka desh pehle hey. bad me apka parivar! aurr mey akeli kahan hun? ACP sir hey, Madhav hey, Kaveri hey, aur fir (putting hand on tummy) **apka ansh** bhi to hey mere sath... kuch nahi hoga muze ap aram se jaiye..

Arvind softly removed his hands from Sandhya's grip,bend down on his knees and put his hand on Sandhya"s tummy, softly: Papa apko bohot miss karenge beta.. me jald vapas aunga, papa apse pro..."

Their talk got disturbed by a familiar voice as: Kya batein ho rahi hey baap bete ke bich ? jara hum bhi to sune...Madhav asked entering inside.

Arvind stood up and jollyly: Are Madhav ao ao.. kuch nahi bas aise hi. paking ho gagi hey ab flight ka intejaar hey...

Madhav made his way towards sofa with: kitne baje ki hey flight?

Arvind while giving him a glass of water: Aj rat 9:00 baje..

Madhav drank whole water in one go and keeping the glass on the table: Thik hey to mey 8 baje tumhe pick karne aa jaunga. tum tayyar rehna.. Chalo mey chalta hun..

Sandhya coming out from kitchen hurridly: Are Madhavji chai to pite jaiye..

Madhav while opening the door: nahi nahi bhabhiji may chalta hun beauro pohochna hey. mey bad me aaunga.

Arvind cleared his throat hesistantly: Vaise Madhav tumhe batane ki jarurat to nahi hey magar.. khayal rakhna..

Madhav shook his head in disapppointment calmly:. Tum befikar raho arvind.. mey bhabhiji ka acche se dhyan rakhunga"

" aur.." Arvind was stopped midway with...

"haan baba beauro ka acp sir ka juniors ka aur criminals ka bhi bahut acchese dhyan rakhunga.. khush?"

Arvind (embarresingly): kya Madhav tum bhi...

Madhav smile broadly with: thik hey bhai to ab mey chalta hun. bad me milte hey."

 **Mumbai Airport**

 **8:45 pm**

Whole CID team was present on airport to see of their senior with all the best wishes.

Everyone came ahed shook hand with Arvind and gave wishes to him.

At last when Sandhya was remained, Arvind came to her, hold ehr from shouder with: Sandhya apna dhyan rakhna. Time pe davai lena. aur aram karna. thik?

Sandhya smiled half heartedly and noded her head positively. It was hard for both of them to say anything. Arvind look in Sandhya's eyes and they talked silently.

After few minutes they huged each othe and Sandhya's silent tears got absorbed in Arvind's shirt.

Everyone was looking at them with silent smile on their face.

At last Madhav gave Arvind an assuring hug and now it was time of separation...

Arvind took a deep breath.. one got a look of his beloved team and went for his mission...

 **Arvind's residence**

 **9:30 pm**

Sandhya open the main door and drag herself to sofa. She was not feeling good since Arvind have been gone. some weird thoughts were coming in her mind. She jerked her head and went to kitchen to have some water. Then she went to bedroom and lied on bed. But sleep was far away from her eyes. To avert the mind she started reading a book and soon went into deep sleep.

 **After one month...**

 **Arvind's residence**

 **7;30 pm**

Sandhya was standing near window putting her hand on her tummy looking outside. But actually her mind was far away from the bedroom she was in. Her chain of thoughts got disturbed by Kaveri's voice as: Are Sandhya di ap wahan etni thand mein kya kar rahi hey. Apko aram karne ki jarurat hey. Thand mein rehna apke liye accha nahi hey.

Sandhya turned around and Kaveri saw tears in her eyes.

Kaveri came to her and caringly: kya hua di ap ro kue rahi hey? Apki tabiyat to thik hey na?

Sandhya wiped her tears and pleadingly: Kaveri.. please muse batao Arvind kahan hey? Dekho mey tumhare age hath jodti hun.. please muse batao.. muse.. muse bohot dar lag raha hey..

Kaveri was shell shoked with this unexpected question. But she managed to get a smile on face and softly: Di.. sir to mission per gaye hey na.. aur ye bat ap bhi to janti hey na..

Sandhya shook her head harshly with: ye to ek mahine pehle ki bat hey Kaveri.. Unka misson to sirf do hafton ka tha na.. to wo ab tak kue nahi aaye?

Kaveri came to her, hold her hand and made her sit on bed. She brought a glass of milk and got seated beside her. She had a glass in one hand and secured Sandhya's hand in other with: Haan di mey janti hun ki sir ka mission sirf do hafte ka tha magar aisa bhi to ho sakta hey na ki unka mission abhi pura na hua ho.. Aur wo ACP sir ke contact mey bhi to hey.. Unhe kuch nahi hoga.. wo bilkul thik honge..

Sandhya pressed her palm and looked hopefully towards Kaveri with: Wo thik honge na?

Kaveri just nodded her head positively and handed her a glass of milk with; haan Di.. Ab ap jaldi se ye dudh pee lijiye varna sir akar mujhe kahenge ki meri beevi or bacche ka tumne dhyan hi nahi rakha..

This made Sandhya smile a bit and she drank the whole milk. Then she slowly laid on bed, put her on tummy and whispered: Ma apka intejaar kar rahi hey baby.. Jaldi aa jao na.. She smiled softly and closed her eyes and sson fall asleep due to medicine effect which was mixed milk by Kaveri as she did nat have the answers of Sandhya's questions...

.

.

Thank you...

* * *

First of all a bigggggg happpyy birthday to my favourite _**ADITYA**_ _ **SIR.**_ Wish you many many happy returns of the day. This story is my gift to Aditya sir on his birthday with soo many best wishes...

Now lets come to my story. This is my first story.. pleass tell me how it was... Feel free to tell me the mistakes so that i will improve in next chapter. I will soon post the second chapter.

Thank you for reading my story...

Stay happy.. Stay blessed..


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you soo much for all reviews.. I am soo much happy that you liked the story.**

 **Now enjoy the next chapter of the story..**

 **happy reading...**

* * *

 **India**

 **Mumbai**

 **21 July 1968**

 **10:00 am**

A car was moving on a busy road with normal speed. Sandhya was sitting on passenger seat resting her head on window looking outside lost in her own pool of thoughts... today she had an appointment of doctor at 11 am. There was complete silence in the car. To lighten the moment Kaveri started a conversation...

Kaveri while looking at Sandhya: Di.. jab baby aaega na to use sabse pahle main apne god me lungi... akhir maasi hun.. sabse pehla hak to mera banta hey.. and she smiled to herself again concentrating on driving. After getting silence as a reply, she looked at Sandhya.

Sandhya was so lost that she didn't hear anything. Kaveri once look at road and again at Sandhya. Taking hand out from gear she put her hand on Sandhya's shoulder with: Di.. kya hua? kahan khoi hui ho?

Sandhya came into senses with light jerk and utter: umm... kya..? kuch kahan tumne?

Kaveri made an irritating face and looked towards road: kya Di.. mey apse bat kar rahi hun aur ap hey ki apnihi duniya mein khoi hui hey..!

sandhya smiled looking at Kaveri's irritating face and shook her head with: Ab bolo bhi kya keh rahi thi...

Kaveri smiled and was going to start her bukbuk when suddenly she saw a car moving haphazardly seeming some drunken man was driving it and got stunned seeing car was coming towards them in full speed. As a reflex she turned the accelerator with all her power and car stopped hitting on tree..

People rushed towards the car hearing big voice. Kaveri's head hit on the accelerator but due to seat belt both were safe. But due to sudden jerk pain started in Sandhya's abdomen. Sandhya was wincing in pain but Kaveri quickly with the help of people pulled Sandhya outside the car. fear passed in Kaveri's body seeing Sandhya losing her senses.

Kaveri in great panic: Please somebody call ambulance..

A person there hurriedly dialed in an hospital.

After some time ambulance came in great hurry with loud siren voice and ward boys picked up Sandhya on stretcher and after placing the stretcher inside the ambulance started the moving towards hospital.

On the way Kaveri had told about the recent to ACP sir who was stunned hearing that after knowing the hospital name, told her that all would be there...

 **CITY HOSPITAL**

As soon as the the ambulance got stopped, the ward boys opened the ambulance door and took sandhya's stretcher and was taken to emergency when soon all officers rushed in hospital and after asking from reception, they directly made there way towards emergency when found Kaveri standing there in great tension so directly made there way towards her and...

ACP hurriedly to Kaveri: Kaveri ye sab kaise ho gaya...?

Kaveri shook her head in great pain with: pata mahi sir ye sab kaise ho gaya.. hum to checking ke liye yahan aa rahe the to achanak ek admi nashe me drive karte hue hamari car ke samne aa gaya aur bachne ke liye meyne direction change kar di to gadi out of control ho gae aur... ( and she started crying)

Madhav in anger, pain and fear: pata nahi ye log nasha ker ke gari kue chalate hain... Agar bhahi ko ya bacche ko kuch bhi hua na sir to main jaan se maar dunga us gadi wale ko...

ACP sir in great tension and pain just patted his shoulder while...

Kaveri in extreme tension: Sir Arvind sir?

and Madhav instantly: Haan sir hum bhabhi ko Arvind ke bareme kya bataenge jub wo hum se puchegi..? abhi tak Arvind ka kuch pata nahi chala hey...

ACP sir sighed and helplessly: Hum koshish kar rahe hey na Madhav.. Vo mil jaega..

Kaveri rub her tears harshly with: kab milenge sir? Aj do hafte ho gaye hey.. hame Arvind sir ka kuch pata nahi hey.. Di ne bhi muse kitne bar pucha hey sir ke bareme.. aur muse to lagta hey ab unhe bhi shak hone laga hey.. hum unse ye bat kab tak chupaenge sir?

ACP Ajinkya had no answer for these questions. **Arvind was on mission from last month and he was in contact with ACP for first three weeks but after the encounter with goons there was no news from his side. HQ team was searching for him from last two weeks but there was no sign of Arvind anywhere. Now HQ officers had lost hopes for Arvind but CID team was still searching for him and result was still same...**

After almost one and half hour doctor came out of operation theator and everyone rushed towards him...

Kaveri instantly: Doctor Di kaisi hey? aur baby? dono thik to hey na?

Madhav immediately : haan doctor jaldi bataiye.. koi khatre wali baat to nahi hey na?

Doctor looking at tensed faces of officers smiled broadly with: Congratulations! Beta hua hey...

This made everyone smile ear to ear.

Doctor again: Accident me jerk ki vajase baby ka sir niche aa gaya tha. issiliye turant delivery karana jaruri tha. Magar ab maa aur beta dono hi thik hey. ap chahe to mil sakte hey.. magar aram se. Abhi patient ko aram ki jarurat hey.

Saying this doctor excused herself and everyone was about to open the door and go inside when stopped at middle..

Everyone was looking at ACP sir with questioning eyes and ACP sir took deep breath preparing himself for upcoming situation..

Here Sandhya was sitting on bed in half lying position holding a baby in her lap. She was smiling continuously looking at baby with amazed look as how much this creature was similar to his father... He had soft, silky black hairs, dark brown eyes and most beautiful smile same like his father. He was sleeping peacefully in his mother's lap completely unaware about what life has written in his fate...

.

.

Thank you for reading..

* * *

 **A/N:** Inspired from: " **dreamfanfic"** , **"DF- Daya's Daredevil" and DUO "MRF"...** Thank you so much...

Please do review...


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Thank you soo much for your precious reviews..**

 **km-fan:** Thank you Di fro your review.. I am not the one, you are miss perfect.. your all stories are awesome.. I am just trying to write...

 **artanish:** thank you dear.. stay blessed...

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** Thank you so much dear.. In this chapter u will come to know what happened to Abhi's Father.. Stay blessed...

 **Mistic morning:** Don't say sorry dear.. Thank you soo much for your review..

 **Guddi abhirika fan:** Thank you soo much dear.. stay blessed..

 **A.S. Anjaana:** Thank you soo much dear.. stay blessed..

 **Rajvi21:** Thanks Priya.. Reading your story.. really nice plot.. stay blessed..

 **Hamdard duo:** Thank you dear.. yaa. I also love his angry look.. Stay blessed..

Now enjoy the next update..

Happy reading...

* * *

 **India**

 **Mumbai**

 **City Hospital**

 **22 July 1968**

After the nurse went, everyone entered inside the room in which Sandhya was present. Kaveri was the first to come and ACP was last. he was gathering the courage to face the upcoming questions of a sharp officer's wife and to told her the bitter truth of life.

Little baby was sleeping inside the cradle and his mother was half lying on bed. kaveri was cutting apple for her when Sandhya broke the silence..

Sandhya with determinant voice: Kaveri..

Kaveri engrossed in cutting apple: hmm..

Sandhya: ACP sir kahan hey? aj mujhe kisi bhi haal me such sunna hey..

knife slipped fron Kaveri's hand. She looked in Sandhya's eyes and moved her head in the direction of door with: doctor se bat kar rahe hey. Aate hi honge.

Sandhya shook her head positively and at the same time Madhav entered inside followed by ACP Ajinkya.

ACP looked at Kaveri and Kaveri moved her head positively and went to the corner near Madhav. ACP sir moved ahead and occupied the seat left by Kaveri. In the whole process he was avoiding the constant gaze of Sandhya.

Once he adjusted himself comfortably on the chair for the first time looked directly in Sandhya's eyes in which so many questions were present.

ACP once again moved his head down, took deep breath and was going to start giving the answer when ...

Sirf such... sirf such sunna hey muse sir...

ACP looked at Sandhya helplessly and Sandhya ignored that look and look at her baby. Then she took him in her lap and started looking towards his sleeping face to gain some energy.

ACP gerked his head and started as: Yahan se jaane ke bad ek hafte tak Arvind mere contact me tha. uska mission sahi tarah se aaage badh raha tha. HQ ke officers bhi uske sath the. Ek din usne muse phone pe bataya ki use us gang ke adde ke bare me pata chal gaya hey aur wo usi raat wahan raid karne wala hey. Us rat akhri bar meri Arvind se bat hui tab wo adde pe pahuch gaya tha. magar encounter ke wakt ek mujrim ko jinda pakadne ke liye wo use main gang se thoda dur lekar gaya. Edhar baki logon ko shant karke jab hamare officers Arvind ko dhundne gaye tab unhone ek goli ki avaj suni. Jab sabhi log wahan pahuche to unke samne ek bohot bari khai thi magar wahan Arvind ya wo mujrim dono bhi nahi the...

A tear slipped from Sandhya's eyes. She hold her baby tightly in her arms and consoled herself.

ACp sir again started: Hamare officers ne unhe bohot dhunda. Rescue team ne bhi bohot niche jaake dhunda tab unhe uss mujrim ki lash mili. Magar.. Magar uke body pe kahi bhi goli ka nishan nahi tha... Bohot niche jakar bhi unhe Arvind ka kahi pata nahi chala tab unhone asha chod di.

Sandhya looked at him with unbelievable look who was saying..how can you loss hopes until you are not satisfied with your own eyes.

ACP sir understanding that look: Phir bhi humne khud wahan jakar uski khoj ki.. Madhav to rescue team gayi thi usse bhi niche jakar aya.. **Sandhya looked at madhav** magar Arvind kahi nahi mila.. To...

Sandhya broke his sentence with: to ap wahan se chale aaye..

ACP shook his head and was going to convince her when she added: Rehne dijiye sir.. ab apki in jhuti tasalli se koi fayda nahi hone wala.. muse discharge chahiye...

ACP sir stood up and went out leaving all silent behind him...

Here Sandhya look towards her baby who was now woke up and was looking towards his mother smilingly. This made Sandhya to smile too.

After she got changed and was ready to move out, she took her baby in her arms and silently promised her son with eyes as: ye hey tumhari jindagi.. yahin se tumhari jang shuru hoti hey.. iss duniya me sabhi ke pass unke pita ka chatra hota hey.. ek suraksha kavach hota hey, magar tumhe apna kavach kkhud hi banana hey, tumhe apni jindagi ki ladai khud hi ladni hey aur jitni hey.. tumhari iss ladai me mey hamesha tumhare sath rahungi.. lekin tumhare pita ki jagah me le paungi ki nahi ye mey nahi janti.. haan magar mey itna jarur janti hun ki tumhe apne pita ki tarah bahut bada, accha aur saccha insan banana yahin ab meri jindagi ki vajah hey.. mere sanskar tumhe apni jang ladne me madat karenge **.. Tumhe ladna hey jindagi se.. tumhe jitna hey jindagi se.. tumhe bahut aage jana hey mere bacche.. tumhara naam hoga ABHIJEET...**

 **After five years...**

 **Mumbai...**

It was a long tiring day for her... A whole day, a long hectic day at work place made sandhya damn tired and completely worn out.. It was normal routine job which she was doing from eight years but from last few years she was abound to get tired..not due to work but because of the change in events which were taking place in her life..

In this tired state she completed her whole kitchen and other chores, after that she made sure that all the doors and windows are lock she finally made her way towards her room..but suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned the other way and started walking towards the other room which was opposite to her room.. she opened the nob of of the door and very slowly push the door to have a look at her sleeping prince.. she stopped at the door.. a smile crept on her face from the corner of her lips seeing him sleeping.. she made her way towards the bed and sat near to his head and started waving her fingers very slowly in his hairs.. this made him smile even his deep sleep...

She glanced at the way he was sleeping, indeed he just looked innocent and cute, though she was tired but after looking at him, her tiredness just got disappeared, she smiled at herself while adjusting the blanket on him without disturbing him. He in his sleep turned on his back pulling blanket close to him but as soon as he turned something similar looking caught her eyes.. **the face!**

The face which she was witnessing now was quite similar to ARVIND.. the face that made her smile every time she used to see him.. the face that made her forget all the worries,, the face that used to give her strength.. that face made her fall in love in love with him.. and now a days that she was which her eyes were longing for... she let out a sigh.. she once again glanced at the face and smiled wryly, she leaned forward and gently kissed him on his forehead, off the bedside lamp and walked outside the room but before closing the door on his back she once again glanced at him and walked away from his room as early as possible and ran to her room so that no one notices her tears getting escaped.. after all she was a wife of a warrior.. but she was a human too... she made her way towards the bed and laid on it, hugging the pillow she cried out holding it.. she pressed the pillow against her face to stop the muffling sound from escaping from her room...

Suddenly she felt someone tugging her dress, she quickly wiped her tears and looked in that direction and was surprised to see him, in front of her, a five year old boy standing, looking at her with tensed plus scared face..

She cried out his name which was just above, **"Abhi"** .. she pulled him closer to her in a hug.. Abhi also hugged her back and allowed her to cry so that she could feel better..after some time when she stopped crying, he separated her from the hug and cleared her tears with his tiny hands..

"Don't cry mamma..."

Sandhya looked at him through teary eyes... Abhijeet smiled to her...

Abhi: Ap ro ku rahi hey ma?

Sandhya while rubbing her tears: kuch nahi Abhi.. tum jake so jao.. kal subah school jana hey na..

Abhi while seating beside her: Papa ki yaad aa rahi hey?

Sandhya looked at him shocked and nodded her head positively..

Again tears welled up in her eyes..

Abhi softly: ma ap hi to kehti hey na ki papa hamare sath hey.. wo hame asman se dekh rahe hey.. to agar ap roengi to unhe kitna bura lagega.. hey na..

Sandhya looked at her five year child mesmerized who was so matured than his age with: haan beta papa to hamare sath hi hey.. aur ab koi nahi roega theek?

this made Abhijeet smile broadly..

Abhijeet cheerfully: ekdum theek..

Sandhya laughed with: chalo ab so jao warna kal uthne me der ho jaegi..

Abhijjet slowly: ma.. kya mey aj apke paas so sakta hun?

Sandhya smiled and forwarded her hands towards him with: aa jao...

abhijeet jumped in her mother's lap and soon both went to deep sleep wearing an assuring smile on their face...

.

.

Thank you for reading...

* * *

A\N: Inspired form **"FOREVERKNIGHTS28"**

Please do review and tell me how it was... should I improve anything?

Stay happy.. stay blessed..


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: Thank you soo much for your reviews..  
**

 **Abhidaya fan** : Thank you dear... Abhi sir is always awesome and great... Abhi is five year old boy but he is so mature than his age... So I thought to give him a special room..:) What happened to his father is not known to anyone... Let's see... Abhi to muze bhi nahi pata wo kahan hey... Till then.. Pls read n review... Stay blessed...

 **KM Fan:** Thank you dii... Muse bhi nahi pata ye idea kaise aya.. Bus ABHIJEET naam ka meaning malum tha isliye wo sab likh diya... M really greatfull to have a di like u... Love you... Take care...

 **Mistic morning:** Thank you so much dear... Stay blessed...

 **A S Anjana:** Thank you so much dear.. May be you are right or may not... hehe... Pls read and review.. Stay blessed...

All others who gave me their reviews thank you sooo much...

Now read the next update...

Happy reading...

* * *

 **India**

 **Mumbai**

 **Arvind's residence**

 **6:00 am  
**

Sandhya woke up with the voice of alarm. A feeling of freshness and enthusiasm was running through her body after so many days. She remembered the last night's incidence and smiled to herself realizing that her son was really grown up.

Then she made her way towards the washroom and came after half an hour after freshening up. After getting ready she came out of her room and was going towards kitchen when her gaze fall to the adjacent door and smile crept on her face. Diverting her path she went to Abhi's room and after slowly opening the door, peep inside to see her angel sleeping peacefully. She walked towards his bed and slowlye put her hand on Abhi's head without disturbing his sleep and after giving peak on his forehead and adjusting the blanket she came out of room and made her way towards the kitchen to make tea for herself.

Soon she was free from kitchen and deciding to wake Abhi up for school she went towards his room. After she entered inside, not to her surprise Abhi was already waked up and was inside washroom. Nodding her head disappointingly "Kabhi to muse tumhe jagane ka mauka diya karo.. hamesha apne ap uth jate ho.. " sighing she came out of room and went to garden for giving water to the plants.

Here Abhi inside the washroom while having shower was trying different hairstyles.. Taking shampoo in his small hands he applied it on his hairs (or on whole face.. ankho me na chala gaya ho.. hehe) he took all his hairs to front and started looking in the mirror. But his height was too short to see in mirror. Frowning he put his hands on west and started thinking deeply... Rubbing his right thumb on left side below his lips " Mujhse panga? ku mirror jante nahi mey kon hun..? Humm... tum bi kaise janoge.. maine kabhi bataya hi nahi tumhe... chodo ab sun lo.." Putting hands again on west proudly " mey shenor inseptor (senior inspector) Arvind Srivastava ka beta hun.. Then he raised his hand to tight his collar but filling no collar put hand down immediately. Again looking up at mirror " To.. mirror babu dar gaye..?" silence... " thik hey tum aise nahi manoge.. muse hi kuch karna padega.." Then he looked here and there and saw an empty bucket. He smiled mischievously looking at mirror. "ab dekho.." with this he hold the bucket and put it upside down near the wall on which the mirror was placed. Than he stood on that bucket with the help of wall and to his amaze he was now of same height as the mirror.. Smiling broadly he looked in the mirror with: Dekha ab mey tumhari height ka ho gaya na.. ab mey tumhe dekh sakta hun..." Looking towards his own reflection, " mey kitna handsome hun na..." and he smiled shyly on his own sentence.

After sometime,

Sandhya was busy in kitchen preparing breakfast came out hearing Abhijeet's voice who was coming in the hall after getting ready for school.

Abhijeet while wearing socks: Ma mey tayyar hun..

sandhya smiled with: Are waa mera beta to bohot hi fast hey.. mujhse bhi pehle ready ho gaya...

Abhijeet while sitting on dining table proudly: Akhir papa ka beta hun..

Sandhya came into hall with milk glass in her hand and hold it in front of milk with: haan papa ke bete... ab chalo jaldi se dudh pee lo fir nikalte hey..

Abhijeet after taking glass from her hand drank the whole glass in one go without saying and went to dispose it in sink.

Sandhya too after having breakfast came into kitchen to dispose the utensils.

here Abhijeet impatiently: Chaliye na maa.. hume jana hey na.. der ho jaegi.. aur muse late jana bilkul accha nahi lagta.

Sandhya shook her head disappointingly with: bilkul apne papa pe gaya hey.. sab kuch time to time chahiye..

After getting freed from all household chorus, Sandhya and Abhijeet came out of house and after locking the main door both went towards auto stand in light chitchat.

Soon both reached Abhijeet's school and after paying fare both started moving towards the main gate when one of Abhi's friend Sameer came in front of them who was along with his mother and father. Abhi said hello to his friend and both introduced their parents with each other. After formal introduction, Sameer's mother, "Abhijeet ke papa nahi aye?".Sandhya couldn't understand what to say when Abhi after looking towards Sandhya's sad face replied breaking the silence pointing towards sky, "hey na.. Wo wahan se dekh rahe hey hame... Hey na maa?" Sandhya was shocked to listen his answer just nodded her head positively. Sameer's mother getting the situation just uttered a sorry to which Sandhya only smiled dryly.

After Sameer went with his parent, Abhijeet: chalo na ma varna hame jagah nahi milegi.. With this he dragged Sandhya towards the auditorium of school. Sighing disappointingly Sandhya followed him. They reached the school auditorium and occupied their seats. The stage was nicely decorated and on middle there was a big board on which " FELICITATION OF PRIMARY STANDARD STUDENTS" was written.

After some time prize distribution program began and anchor called: Now, Student of the year award goes to.. ABHIJEET SRIVASTAV..

A big voice of clapping echoed in the auditorium. Abhijeet looked at his mother who while clapping nodded her head and Abhijeet went to receive the award. After receiving the award anchor gave him mike and Abhijeet looking at her mother started as: mey iss award ke liye sabse pehle apni mamma ko thank you bolna chahta hun... **A big clap from audience. Sandhya was feeling proud on her son. Tears of happiness appear in her eyes.** Uske bad mey apne papa ko thanks bolna chahta hun jo upper se muse dekh rahe hey.. Abhi looked up in the sky and raised his trophy to show it to his father. **Silence in the auditorium..** Aur akhir me mey apne teachers ko bhi thank you bolna chahta hun... Thank you...

With this Abhijeet put the mike down and came to his mother.

After some time, in the auto...

Abhijeet looking at his trophy: Mamma... papa khush toh honge na?

Sandhya looked at him shocked and then replied as: Haan beta wo jaroor khush honge.. tum ne hi to kaha tha na ki wo hame dekh rahe hey.. unhe apne bete per bohot garv mehsus ho raha hoga...

Listening this Abhijeet became so happy and hugged her mother tightly.

Sandhya smiled and put her hand on his head and the remaining journey went in silence.

* * *

A\N: Inspired form **"FOREVERKNIGHTS28"**

Please do review and tell me how it was... should I improve anything?

Stay happy.. stay blessed..


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you soo much for your reviews...

Here is the next update... Please read and review..

Happy reading..

* * *

After opening the door Abhi immediately ran inside and directly went to Sandhya's room where on one of the wall Arvind's photo was hung. He stood in front of his father's photo, forwarded his hand in which trophy was present and looked at photo affectionately with: ye dekhiye papa.. muse ye trophy mili hey school ka best student hone ke liye.. kaisa laga apko?

Getting silence from reply he took his hand down disappointingly, put the trophy on nearby table and turned to leave when saw his mother on the door looking at him just ran and hugged her tightly. Sandhya put her one hand in his hairs and other to hold him and started waving in his hairs. She wanted him to cry.. to burst.. to expel his feeling... but Abhi was all silent. He buried his face in his mother's stomach and hold her with his both hands as tightly as possible as if not wanting to loss his only relation..

After some time when he was calm and stable, Sandhya leave him from hug and kissed on his head with: tum fresh hoke aao fir lunch karte hey.. hmm..?

Abhi smiled to her lightly and nodded his head positively with: mey abhi aya maa..

Sandhya went away and Abhi made his way towards washroom after removing his shoos, socks and uniform and keeping them properly on their place.

Here Sandhya after coming out from Abhi's room made her way towards kitchen to prepare the lunch for them. When she was busy preparing lunch, telephone rang. Abhi who was coming down at the same time received the phone.

Abhi: Hallo.. mey Abhijeet bol rahan hun.. ap kon?

Other person: Hello abhijeet beta.. kaise ho.. muse pehchana..?

Abhi happily: ACP sir... mey bilkul thik hun aur ap?

ACP sir: (smiling) mey bhi bilkul thik hun.. to bhai kaisa raha aj ka din? Kya prise mila mere sher ko?

Abhi excitedly: Muse na year ka best student hone ke liye trophy mili hey..

ACP sir: are waa waa ye to bohot hi khushi ki bat hey.. hume ise celebrate karna chahiye.. to party kab doge?

Abhi: are sir mey kaise party de sakta hun.. mey to abhi chota hun na...

ACP:(smiling)kisne kaha ap chote ho? ap to first standard me ho.. to fir ap chote kaise huye..

Abhi: (sadly)lakin ma to kehti hey ki mey abhi chota hun..

ACP sir:accha..chalo thik hey is bar party meri taraf se.. ek kam karo apni ma ko kaho ki aj hum bahar khana khane chalte hey...

Abhi: (happily)yeee hum bahar khana khane jaenge... lekin sir Madhav uncle aur kaveri aunti bhi hamare sath aaenge na?

ACP sir: haan bhai wo log bhi jaroor aaenge.. apni ma ko kaho ki aath baje tayyar rahe, hum tumhe lene aaenge.. ok?

Abhi: Thik hey sir mey ma ko bol dunga..

ACP sir: chalo fir sham ko milte hey.. bye..

Abhi: bye sir.. aur thank you..

After the call got ended, Abhi rushed towards his mother.

Abhi while entering inside the kitchen: Ma.. Ma suno na...

Sandhya: haan beta bolo.. Kiska phone tha?

Abhi: Ma wo ACP sir ka phone tha..

Sandhya while adding onion into pan: Accha.. Kya heh rahe the ACP sir?

Abhi: wo mere award ke bareme puch rahe the.. Unhone meri tarif bhi ki aur unhone kaha ki maine unhe party deni hey..

Sandhya smiling: Accha to fir apne kya kaha?

Abhi sadly: mey kya kehta.. Meine kaha ki mey to abhi chota hun to party kaise de sakta hun..

Sandhya: hmm fir?

Abhi: fir unhone kaha ki is bar party wo denge.. Aur ma unhone hame sham sat baje ready rehne ke liye kaha hey.. Wo hame lene aaenge..

Sandhya surprisingly: kya.. To tumne haan keh diya?

Abhi innocently: haan ma.. Kue muse mana karna chahiye tha?

Sandhya leaning down to his height with: bat mana karne ki nahi hey beta.. Bat sanskar ki hey.. Aj ACP sir ne kaha to tumne khush hoke maan liya.. Kar aur koi tumhe party gifts dega tumhare kisi success pe.. Aur tumhe iski adat pad jaegi, ki kabhi tum kuch accha karo ya tumhare acche marks aye to koi tumhe kuch gift de.. Tum ligon se expect karo ge ya fir unse mangoge gift ke liye.. Aur kabhi aisa hua ki hum tumhe kuch de na pae to tum dukhi ho jao ya fir acchese study na karo.. Ye bat to thik nahi hey na..

Hamari jeet pe koi hamari tarif kare ye acchi bat hey, magar sirf tarif ke liye ya kuch mile is apeksha se kuch karo ye bat galat hey. Hame mehnat karni hey, sikhna hey desh kaek accha nagrik nagrik banne ke liye, desh me apna naam banane ke liye, apne panv pe khada hone liye.. Hey na..

Abhi convincingly nodding his head: mey samajh gaya ma.. Mey abhi jake ACP sir ko batata hun ki hum nahi aa rahe..

Abhi was about to go when Sandhya stopped him with: Abhi.. Ab rehne do beta.. Ek bar haan kehke fir se na kehna accha nahi lagta.. Lekin agli bar se dhyan rakhna humm...

Abhi: To ma ab mey kya karu?

Sandhya standing up from floor and patting his cheeks with: ab jaldi se jake dining table pe baitho fir lunch karne ke bad apna homework khatam kar lena. Badme hame jana hey na bahar..?

Abhi happily: theekkkk heyyyyy maaaaa...

With this Abhi went to dining table and soon Sandhya joined him with lunch and they had their lunch in light chit chat. After lunch was done Abhi ran to his room to complete his homework and Sandhya went to kitchen to clean the mess.

After done with kitchen work Sandhya made her way to Abhi's room to see what he was doing though she was sure about what he would be doing.

Sandhya opened the door of room slowly not to disturb her soon and peep inside to see her son not to her surprise engrossed in his studies...

Sandhya shook her head disappointingly with: ye dekho.. Ise to padhai karne ke liye bhi kabhi nahi kehna padta.. Kabhi to muse tumhe kuch kehne ka mauka diya karo...

Mey kabhi kabhi sochti hun ki muse is bat se khush hona chahiye ki ye kitna samajhdar hey ya is bat se dar lagna chahiye ki mey iske bachpan ki masumiyat hi kho dun... Magar iski kuch harkate dekhkar lagta hey ki iski masumiyat kabhi khatam hi na ho...

With this Sandhya remembered one incident which took place some weeks ago...

 _One day Abhi was going to school alone as Sandhya had some work so she couldn't drop him to his bus stand. Abhi was walking looking here and there when his gaze caught a scenario on the side of road where a boy may be around his age was searching something to eat in the garbage.. Abhi felt bad for him and went to him._

 _Abhi: dost... Tum yahan itni gandagi me kya dhund rahe ho?_

 _Boy seemed scared so Abhi came near him._

 _Abhi: dekho daro mat.. Tumhe bhuk lagi hey?_

 _Boy nodded his head positively._

 _Abhi: To tum yahan kya dhund rahe ho? Ruko mey tumhe kuch khane ke liye deta hun._

 _With this Abhi took his lunch box out from his bag and opened it in front of the boy._

 _Abhi forwarding the lunch box: ye lo.. Isme parathe hey.. Ma ne banae hey.. Le lo._

 _Boy was once looking at abhi and once at lunch box._

 _Abhi understanding his hesitation: dost.. Daro mat le lo.. Kal se mey hum dono ke liye parathe launga.. Aj tum kha lo.._

 _With this abhi put the paratha in his hands and kept the lunch box inside his bag._

 _Abhi: Ise mey rakh leta hun taki kal isme aur khana la saku.. Magar tum hath dhone ke bad hi ise khana thik hey? Ab mey chalta hun varna meri bus chali jaegi.. Bye.. Kal fir milte hey..._

 _Boy bid him good bye and Abhi went to his bus stop._

 _After returning home Abhi was very hungry as he hadn't eat anything since morning. So he asked his mother for something to eat. Sandhya was surprised as he didn't used to eat anything immediately after returning from school. He used to complete his homework first and then eat something._

 _Thus Sandhya asked him why he was hungry today to which Abhi told her morning's incident. Sandhya was first shocked and then feeling proud for her son's behavior..._

 _After that incident every day Sandhya used to give him two lunch box, one for him and one for his new friend..._

Sandhya came out of her thoughts with a light smile and moved to her room shutting the door behind her...

.

.

Thank you for reading..

* * *

 **A/N:** Please do review...

Take care and stay blessed...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I am soo sorry for being late.. I couldn't write as my college got started but I will try to post the chapters as early as possible...

Thank you very much for all those who gave me their precious reviews... Some reviews are missing... Please do review as it encourages a lot...

Now read the next update..

Happy reading...

* * *

 **Arvind's resident**

 **4:15 pm**

Soon Abhi was done with his homework and he stretched his body lazily. He put his books and all necessary stationary in his school bag according to school timetable and came out of room searching his mother.

Abhi loudly: Ma... Ma... Ap kahan ho?

Sandhya from room: Kamre me hun beta aa jao..

Abhi ran to Sandhya's room and found her removing a new dress from bag.

Abhi looking at dress: wowww ma... Ye dress kitna accha hey.. Kiske liye hey ye dress?

Sandhya looking up from dress smilingly: mere Abhi ke liye... Dekho kaisa laga...

Abhi surprisingly: mere liye? Bohott accha hey ma...

Sandhya nodded her head positively.

Abhi rushed towards bed, took the t-shirt in his hand, ran towards the mirror and started adoring himself putting the shirt close to him.

Sandhya was looking towards him with constant smile on her face when Abhi turned towards her with: ma.. Mey kaisa lag rahan hun?

Sandhya: bilkul Prince lag raha hey mera beta..

Boyish grin appeared on Abhi's face. He sat on bed and put the shirt near to him with: Ma.. Aj new dress kisliye?

Sandhya spreading her hand on Abhi' forehead with: Aj mere bete ko itna bada enam jo mila hey.. To gift to milna chahiye hey na..

Abhi happily: thank you ma... Ye bohot accha hey.

Again remembering something: lekin ma apne to kaha ki kisise koi gift nahi lena chahiye..

Sandhya breaking his sentence: magar apni ma se taufa lene me koi burai nahi hey

Abhi convincingly shook his head with: ma.. Kuch khane ke liye do na.. Bhuk lagi hey..

Sandhya standing up with: aa jao kuch deti hun.. Magar jyada mat khana.. Shaam ko hame jana hey na..

Abhi: thik hey..

After having little breakfast with little chit chat Abhi went to play with his friends and Sandhya got busy in household work when Sandhya's phone rang. Looking at caller id a light smile appeared on Sandhya's face. Receiving the call...

Sandhya: Hello Kaveri.. Kaisi ho?

Kaveri: mey to thik hun... Bas ye ACP sir kam se ek din chutti de to maja aa jaye..

Sandhya smiling: To kaisa chal raha hey kam?

Kaveri: Thik hi hey.. Kuch dino se bohot tight schedule hey.. Ek high profile case ki vajah se kam ka bohot pressure hey aur Arvind sir ke bina to...

Listening Arvind's name, Sandhya's face became dull..

Kaveri slowly: M sorry dii..

Sandhya coming out of shock: haan.. Vaise phone kue kiya?

Kaveri sighing: wo ye batane ke liye phone kiya tha ki ACP sir ne kaha hey hum apko sat baje pick karne aenge.. Tayyar rehna..

Sandhya: hmm

Kaveri to lighten the situation: vaise dii hamara champion kahan hey?

Sandhya looking outside the window towards Abhi: khel raha hey apne doston ke sath...

Kaveri: accha di.. Use meri taraf se congrates bolna... Vo yahan nahi hey varna mey hi bol deti..

Sandhya:To sham ko milenge tab bol dena..

Kaveri patting her head lightly: are haan.. Ye to mere jehen se hi nikal gaya.. Mey sham ko usse bat karungi..

Sandhya smiling: accha thik hey kar lena...

Kaveri: dii.. Mey rakhti hun varna ACP sir aj mujhe ghar bhi nahi jane denge.. Chutti to dur ki bat hey...

Sandhya laughing with: accha thik hey.. Bad me bat karte hey ..

Kaveri: thik hey dii.. To sham ko milte hey.. Bye..

Sandhya: bye..

 **6:00 pm**

Abhi while removing shoose: Ma.. Mey aa gaya...

Sandhya from kitchen: Aa gaye... Chalo jaldi se fresh hoke aao fir ready ho jao...

Abhi: Thik hey ma mey mey shower leke ata hun...

Sandhya: nahi beta.. Is wakt Shower mat lena thand lag jaegi...

Abhi sadly: Please na ma.. Kuch nahi hoga... ( pointing towards his cloths) Dekho mey kitna ganda ho gaya hun..

Sandhya: To acchese hath muh dho lo na... Varna mey kar deti hun...

Abhi: Thik hey .. To ap hi kar do...

Sandhya: chalo tum bathroom mey jao..mey do minutes minutes me ati hun...

Abhi ran towards his room and after removing his cloths entered inside the bathroom. Soon Sandhya appeared and their cleaning session started with fun and chit chat..

After sometime Abhi came out of bathroom with towel wrapped around him from neck to ankle... (Looking soo cute and innocent in wet hairs and bright face)

Sandhya made him wear his new yellow t-shirt and black pant witch ended up to his knees. Then he moved a little back from his mother and,

Looking down towards his dress: mey kaisa dikh rahan hun ma?

Sandhya adoring him: bohot pyare lag rahe ho...

Abhi shyly: such?

Sandhya: haan... Chaho to dekh lo aayne me...

Abhi ran towards mirror vand started looking at his reflection from different angels..

Sandhya had a light smile on her face during this.

Then she combed his so soft and silky hairs nicely. Then he put on his socks and was completely ready..

Then Sandhya went to her room to get ready and Abhi switched on the the TV to watch his favorite Tom and Jerry...

After some time, Abhi's concentration got disturbed by the very familiar voice of a car. With a broad smile on face Abhi ran outside with: Ma... Madhav uncle aa gaye...

Madhav came out of car and suddenly Abhi hugged him rather his legs with: Madhav uncle...

Madhav picked him up in his arms with: ohoo mere sher... Bohot handsome dikh raha hey... New dress...

Abhi happily: haan uncle maa ne layi hey ye mere liye...

Madhav: wa bhai.. Ab bade bade award mil rahe hey sahab ko to bada gift to banta hey...

Abhi smiled shyly..

Madhav while putting him down: waise kaha hey tumhari ma?

Abhi: bas aa raho hey... Uncle.. ACP sir aur Kaveri aunti kahan hey?

Madhav: abhi unhe hi lene jana hey..

During this Sandhya came there after locking the main door and they drove towards ACP sir's house in light chit chat...

Within half an hour they picked ACP sir and Kaveri and headed towards Sunshine restaurant where ACP sir was going to give dinner party..

During their journey, everyone was praising Abhijeet and Abhi was all red due to blush.. Soon they reached the restaurant and everyone was amazed to see view, decoration and richness of the restaurant.

Manager guided them towards their seats which were previously booked by ACP sir. After everyone got seated, waiter came to place order and ACP sir asked Abhi what he wants to eat... But Abhi was very nervous...

ACP sir: Abhijeet beta... Kya khaoge tum?

Abhijeet looked at his mother.

ACP sir: are ma ki taraf mat dekho.. Muse batao kya khaoge..

Abhi shyly: kuch bhi chalega sir...

Madhav to help him: tumhe paneer pasand hey?

Abhi nodded his head positively..

Madhav: thik hey.. Sir ek paneer ki sabji lete hey..

ACP sir to Sandhya: tum kya logi Sandhya?

Sandhya: mey bhi paneer hi lungi sir..

Kaveri: mey mix veg lungi...

Madhav: sir ap kya lenge?

ACP sir: pehle tum batao..

Madhav: mey kofta kari lunga sir..

ACP sir to waiter: lo bhai order.. Aur mere liye pehle salad lao..

Waiter left after receiving the order and they started their light conversation...

Everyone was relaxed after the hectic schedule and CID team was relieved as the high profile case was finally closed after very hard work of team..

.

.

Thank you for reading..

* * *

 **A/N:** Belated happy friendship day to all my ff friends...

Love you all...

Take care and stay blessed...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am veryy veryy sorry friends for being soooo late. Chapter to meyne likha tha per mujhe achha response nahi mila isliye mey update nahi kar rahi thi. Per kuch logon ne mujhe update karne ke liye kaha aur sirf unkd liye mey ye chapter post kar rahi hun. Agar ap chahte hey ki mey ye story continue karu to please Tell me and support me. Otherwise i won't update the next chapter.

Aur ek bad meri dusri story Gunjasa hey koi iktara mey tab hi continue karungi jub muse 200 reviews milenge. Please review kijiye taki apko next update jaldi se mile.

Special thank to ABHIDAYAFAN and GUEST who requested me yo update the next chapter.

MISTIC MORNING: Thanks dear...

A.S ANJAANA: Thanks dear..

KM FAN: Thanks dii...

SHALU:Thanks dear..

ABHIDAYAFAN:Thanks dear.. So sorry apko wait karna para.. Ye chapter meyne apke liye post kiya hey..thank you soo much for supporting me.

Sll those who gave me the reviews for previous chapters thanks to all of you..

Please read the next update and do reviews.

* * *

Days were flying like butterflies and Abhijeet was growing with time. Circumstances made him more mature than his age. He knew his boundaries and he understood his existence in his mother's life. He was the only reason of his mother's breath and he was aware about it. He always had the tricks to enlighten his mother's mood when she used to get depressed and how to make her laugh when she didn't want to even smile.

He was in nineth standard when he first dair to talk to a girl. Till then making friendship with girls was not his cup of tea. Being a reserved person he used to keep distance from his classmates too. But as he was growing much as like other children his testosterone showed it's effects too which weren't unnoticed by his mother. But she gave him freedom and space to develope himself by learning from the situations that teaches you the important lessons of life.

"Riya, mere hi class me padhti hey. Bohot achhi ladki hey. Studies me bhi top hey. Pata nahi aisa kya hey usme ma ki muse usse bat karna bohot achha lagta hey. Ek wohi hey jo mujhe samajhti hey.. Pehchanti hey.. Bina bataye hi wo samajh jati hey ma ki mere man me kya chal raha hey.. Mey khush hun ya dukhi hun. Use kabhi kehne ki jarurat hi nahi padti.. A smile crept on his face... Maa wo bilkul ap jaisi hi hey.." And he laughed swaying his hands randomly in air.

"Achha.. Kabhi ghar le aao use.. Mujhse bhi milvao na.." This is how his mother used to fill the space of father, brother or friend in his heart which was kept empty by destiny.

"Jee maa.. Mey use jaroor ghar bulauga.. Dekhna apko bhi wo bohot achhi lagegi." Abhijeet smiled ear to ear with unknown satisfaction.

"Uske ghar me kon kon hey beta? Papa kya karte hey uske?" Sandhya asked him.

Abhijeet.."Maa papa aur ek chota bhai hey uska. Fourth standard me hey. Rohan naam hey uska. Umm.. Uske papa kisi badi company me kaam karte hey. Hamesha unka transfer hota rehta hey. Pichle do saal se yahan mumbai mey hey wo ab."

Abhijeet noticed sudden change in the facial expression of his mother. But before he could asked anything, sandhya covered the topic with.. "Le ana ghar use.. Ho sake to is Sunday hi leke aao."

Abhijeet felt his cheeks paining due to unstoppable smile spread on his face with a slight blush. He noded his head positively and went to his room to complete his homework. His studies never got affected with his changing personality. And sandhya always had left with moving her head disappointingly thinking might in future she will get chance to scold him for his studies or fulfilling his responsibilities. But still she was a proud mother of her little Prince.

"Aj ka science ka lecture bohot achha tha na. Mujhe to hamari science ki mambohot basand hey. Hey na.." Riya was talking as they were walking on the playground of the school.

"Hmm.." That was the only reply of Abhijeet.

"Kya hmm.. Mey kabse tumse bate kar rahi hun aur tum ho ke sirf hmm hmm laga beythe ho.. Kahan khoye hue ho Abhijeet?" Riya asked him little irritatingly.

"Riya.. Mey soch raha tha ki kal tumhe apne ghar le jaon.. Maa se milvane.. Unhone bulaya hey tumhe. Aur fir kal Sunday hey.. School nahi hoga to hum sath me homework karenge.. Ku?" Abhijeet finally asked her after battling with his mind for constructing the words in order to invite her without showing impatience in his voice.

"Tumhare ghar?" Riya was shocked by a sudden invitation.

"Haan.. Ku?" Ray of tension was seen on Abhijeet's face.

"Umm.. Nahi kuch nahi.. Mey maa se puchke tumhe bataungi.. Chalega?" Riya said slowly trying not to hurt him by a simple rejection.

"Okk.. To mujhe phone karke batana.. Thik hey?" Abhijeet asked.

"Hmm.. Mey phone karungi.." Riya replied smilingly.

"Riya.." As riya walked forward to go Abhijeet called her from behind. Riya turned and looked at him with questioning gaze.

Abhijeet first stammered looking at her smiling face but said with guts.. "Mey tumhare phone ka intejaar karunga.." He felt his heartbeats faster.

Riya just noded with a assuring smile and left.

.

Next day, at Abhijeet's house..

"Sharmao mat riya.. Apna hi ghar samjho.." Sandhya.

Riya had come to Abhijeet's home on his invitation. She had wear a pink frock and her hairs were freely running down her back. In a simple outfit she was looking beautiful. Not only external appearance Riya was exactly same as Abhijeet had described.

"Tumhari ma kya karti hey beta?" Sandhya asked her.

"Jee aunti wo housewife hey. Papa ka hamesha transfer hota rehta hey isliye hum sabko hi jana padta hey. To isliye wo job nahi kar pati." Riya replied politely.

"Haan.. Ye to sahi hey.. Her bar naya school.. To tumhe bhi adjust karne me taklif hoti hogi.." Sandhya.

"Haan.. Hoti hey.. Per kuch kar bhi nahi sakte." Riya smiled.

"Abhijeet.. Jao riya ko hamara garden dikhao.." Sandhya said as Abhijeet was only seating without speaking anything.

"Jee.. Jee ma.. Chalo.." Abhijeet asked riya to come.

As both walked in the garden, riya was continuously praising his mother for her choices. Along with it she was asking about different plants and Abhijeet was explaining her.

"Abhijeet. Tumhari maa ne ghar kitna achha sajaya hey.. Aur garden bhi bohot khubsurti se maintain kiya hey.. Pata nahi tumhari maa ghar kam aur ye sab kaise sambhalti hogi.." Riya said in amazingly.

"Are maa akeli kahan karti hey.. Mey bhi to unki madat karta hun.." Abhijeet said proudly.

"Achha?" Riya looked at him with is it so luck to which abhi gave of course look.

After sometime everyone was sitting on dining table having lunch in light chit chat. Riya said several things about their transfer, their struggle for admission in new school, memories about different schools and also confessed that this was the best school she had ever gone to. This spread a cute smile on abhi's face.

Though she lived at different places with different types of people she had never forgot her rituals and maintained her culture. Sandhya was impressed with her talking and behaving skills. She had same maturity as Abhijeet had.

After having lunch both went to Abhijeet's room to complete their homework. They completed their homework together and Abhijeet looked happy when she was with him. Looking at both of them doing their work together understanding each other sandhya felt happy and satisfied.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading. Agar mujhe sufficient reviews mile to hi mey continue karungi. Fo reviews to Gunjasa hey koi iktara too..

Stay happy.. Stay blessed..


End file.
